This invention relates to a container mixing system having manual means to intermix the contents of two containers, one of which is secured outside the other. More particularly, this invention relates to an additive transfer container for a medicament which is made a part of a flexible, diluent container and includes a piercing spike which will effect communication between the two containers upon actuation. In this manner the contents of the two containers can be intermixed and the resulting solution administered intravenously to a patient.
Devices providing separate compartments in a container for separately enclosing different components in such a way that they may be later intermixed in a single container are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,176,923 to Nitardy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,017 to Davies, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,254 to Burke, et al. These devices are deficient in not being able to maintain an effective seal between the two components to be intermixed. Additionally in some instances, a barrier between separate chambers does not adequately withstand the rigors of handling and shipping leading to premature removal. For containers used in health care situations, sterility must be maintained. While many of the prior art devices are simple in configuration the arrangement of parts makes them difficult to sterilize unless the entire device is assembled in a totally sterile environment. Such manufacture is exceedingly expensive.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford a manually operated container mixing system not subject to the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art such as those relating to sterility and premature activation. Other advantages are: a manually operable dual container system wherein fluid communication between the containers is effected by means of a slidable piercing spike passing through the wall of a flexible container; an activating spike and piston member for a two container mixing system which also affords an additive port; a two container mixing system wherein the container with a medicament can be secured to a flexible container in a sterile manner utilizing standard sealing techniques. Still other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.